


Catching the Snitch

by cathcer1984



Series: Catching the Snitch [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Harry cheats on Ginny, Healer Draco Malfoy, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Quidditch Player Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: After six years away, Harry comes back to England.





	Catching the Snitch

**Author's Note:**

> Worst summary and title ever. I have real issues with them, un-beta’d because I’m lazy.
> 
> Written in 2011

Hermione shifted Hugo higher on her hip as she followed Ron, who was carrying Rose, up the stairs which lead to the Minister’s Box. It was, once again, the Quidditch World cup final and as the Head of Security Ron got given a prime seat, Hermione hadn’t wanted to go but when she found out that playing against Ireland in the final was the Cinderella-story team from America.

When they reached the box Ron put Rose to shake hands with Kingsley, the Minister for Magic, Gavin Turner the President for Magic who quickly engaged Ron in a conversation about America’s chances. Hermione turned towards the President’s wife who was a petit woman with smiling brown eyes “I’m Erica.”

Hermione smiled “Hermione, and this is Hugo and Rose is our daughter.”

Hugo tried to get out of Hermione’s arms and she set him down watching as he tottered off after Rose. The women chatted together until Kingsley announced that they all needed to take their seats, Hermione and Ron collected their children before finding their seats which were in front of the President, his wife and Kingsley.

Rose and Hugo were sat between Ron and Hermione, Ron on the end of the row. “Hi!” Rose shouted, in the way that only six year olds can, causing Hermione along with most other adults to turn. “I’m Rose. Who are you?”

Hermione turned to see who her daughter was addressing, a little boy who looked to be a bit younger than Rose, five maybe, with straight black hair that curled at the ends and wide grey eyes that were framed by glasses.

“I’m Fred.”

Out the corner of her eye Hermione saw Ron stiffen. They hadn’t ever encountered another Fred; the Weasley family talked about him but no-one dared name a child after the missing son and brother. It was perhaps a common name in America- the boy did have a strong accent.

Fred was seated next to Erica though he was obviously not her child, she knew him well. Kingsley cleared his throat and cast a sonorous charm before speaking, voice booming out into the crowd “good evening ladies and gentlemen! It is with great pleasure I bring to you the final of the Quidditch World Cup!”

A roar rose through the crowd and the excitement was building. Kingsley grinned before continuing “let’s greet our teams! Here are the Irish.” Like at the last world cup Hermione was at the leprechauns did a bit of a show and the players zoomed in through them to Kingsley’s voice “O’Grady! Kennedy! Duffy! O’Shea! McDonnell! Hogan! Annnnd Doyle!

“And now let’s welcome the America’s!” The American mascots formed the flag and then an eagle before the players flew through them as Kingsley shouted “Hernandez! Johnson! Brown! Hernandez! King! Cook! Annnd Potter!”

The crowd in the stadium sent out a huge roar but the Minister’s Box was quiet, even the children and the Americans seemed to notice something was happening and they stayed quiet. Hermione put her hand to her mouth as her vision blurred with unshed tears. Ron’s jaw was clenched with anger or hurt as he stared at his best friend who had disappeared just over six years ago without a word.

The game was about an hour and a half long with America winning but two-hundred points after Harry caught the snitch. His teammates piled in on him and they were caught up in a huddle before doing their lap of victory, Harry in the lead snitch still held tightly in his fist.

The American team landed in the Minister’s Box to collect the trophy, Hermione found her eyes glued to Harry who was grinning and celebrating with his team. The players moved through the box in a single line shaking hands with the people there, Harry moved straight over to the President and Erica.

Erica pulled Harry in a strong hug, her arms around his waist and her head resting on his sternum. He wrapped his arms around her before gently pushing her away to shake hands with the President. Harry said nothing to Kingsley as he crouched down in front of Fred, handed the little boy the snitch with a soft smile on his face.

Fred flung his arms around Harry’s neck pressing his lips to Harry’s sweaty cheek their glasses knocking together, “cool! Thanks dad!”

Hermione stared in disbelief, the Hernandez brothers came forward and one of them hoisted Fred onto his shoulders the other, the captain, held the trophy up so the boy could clutch it with one hand the other still holding the snitch.

Harry looked happy and relaxed as he watched his team with his son, he turned to the side and spotted Hermione staring. His eyes slid to Rose who was watching Fred with jealousy and Hugo who was clinging to Ron’s hand. Finally Harry raised his eyes, smile completely gone from his face, and met Ron’s eyes.

Time seemed to stop as they sized each other up, unspoken resentment and anger rising to the surface of Ron’s face. Regret and shame on Harry’s, Fred lurched forward and his hand grappled for purchase on Harry’s shoulder causing Harry to turn and hold his son diffusing the uncomfortable moment with Ron.

The team left the box, tension was flying high and the players had closed rank around Harry. Fred was watching them leave from his seat next to Erica, hand still grasping the snitch as if afraid it would fly away at any moment.

Hermione, Ron, and the kids left the box in silence. Hermione was in shock so Ron was carrying Hugo. They loitered around the outside of the stadium watching as Rose ran around re-enacting as much of the match as she could. Erica and Fred appeared not long after and Rose ran forward and pulled the shy boy into her game telling him in, what Draco called her Hermione-voice, that he could be America. She wanted to be Ireland because they got to wear green.

Erica didn’t know whether to approach them or not so she hung back and watched the children playing. Not long after Harry and the Keeper, King- a tall black man with big, trusting brown eyes and a soft smile, came out and Fred ran off towards them much to Rose’s annoyance.

“You can’t just out of a game.”

“But I won! See” he held up his fist “I got the snitch.”

King picked Fred up and set him on his shoulders, big hands holding onto the little legs. Harry smiled at them before turning to Erica “thanks for looking after him, Erica.”

“Oh it’s my pleasure! He’s such a good boy.” She patted Harry’s hand “I imagine I’ll see you back at the hotel.”

He nodded “in a little while.”

Harry took a fortifying deep breath and approached the three adults as King ran around with Fred on his shoulders, the boy’s arms spread and he screamed with laughter. Rose watched on for a few moments before running after them shouting “can I have a go?”

King stopped and looked at Ron for permission, “please daddy?”

“Alright.” Rose smiled and King picked her up doing the same with her as he did with Fred, who was running around them with his arms outstretched.

Harry bit his lip and faced Hermione. “Mione-”

She flung her arms around him, tears flowing freely on his neck as she sobbed.

“Why didn’t you ever tell us where you were? Why did you leave? Oh Harry I’ve missed you!”

“I’ve missed you too Hermione.” He pulled away and gave her a tight lipped smile, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. A tug on her sleeve made them look down at Hugo “mummy sad?”

“No sweetheart, mummy’s very happy.”

“Oh.” Hugo raised a fist to rub at his curly red hair before blinking at Harry, who grinned.

Ron moved forward “I should hit you.”

“You should.”

“You never said good-bye.”

“I was frightened.”

“We were with you through everything with Voldemort and you desert us when you were scared of what?”

Harry sighed and looked over at King, Rose and Fred who were now rolling around in the grass, “what you’d say. What you’d think.”

“About what?”

“Everything.”

Ron’s eyes narrowed but he didn’t get to say anything Rose came barrelling into his legs, Fred following behind and clutching at Harry’s legs. King followed behind at a more sedate pace, Harry smiled at him “Jamal, this is Ron and Hermione Weasley. Guys this is Jamal King.”

“Nice to meet you, Jamal.”

He took Hermione’s hand, smiling “pleasure to meet you as well. I’ve heard a lot about the both of you.” Jamal held his hand out to Ron, keeping it there even though Ron made no move to take it for a few long moments.

“Ron,” Harry said warily “he’s my midwife’s husband.”

Ron’s ears turned pink and he took Jamal’s hand in a firm handshake.

“You’re my uncle aren’t you?”

The adults looked down at Rose who was peering up at Harry with a frown, “Aunt Ginny has a picture of you on the wall and when I asked her who it was she told me it was my Uncle Harry. Are you my Uncle Harry?”

Harry had paled and his eyes widened before his face took on a guilty expression. “Yes, Rose he is your Uncle Harry. He’s like mummy and daddy’s brother.”

“Oh.” Rose fell silent and Harry shot Hermione a grateful look.

“We should go. Lots of celebrating to do.”

“Come for dinner tomorrow night, Harry. We could catch up. You can bring Fr- Fred.”

Harry either didn’t notice or he ignored Ron’s stumbling over Fred’s name, “I’d like that. Maybe I should visit Molly and Arthur while I’m here.”

“They’d like that Harry. I could invite them over for dinner if you want,” Hermione asked.

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, where do I go?”

“The Floo address is 110 Franklin Street. Five, alright with you?”

“Sounds good, I’ll see you tomorrow” Harry was almost shy again. “Bye Rose, bye Hugo.”

“Bye Uncle Harry!” Rose shouted as she waved at him. Harry smiled before he disparated with a pop, with Fred and Jamal.

XXX

The following day at just before five Harry stood before the fireplace of his hotel room fussing over Fred’s hair, brushing the soft strands back off his face and adjusting his clothing so his t-shirt was sitting straight on his body and his shorts were sitting on his waist.

“Daddy?”

“Yes Freddie?”

“Why’re you fussing?”

“'Cause I’m nervous. I haven’t seen Mrs and Mrs Weasley and Ron and Hermione in a very long time.”

“Since I was little?”

“Since before then, come on Freddie. It’s time to go” Harry stood and grasped Fred’s hand before using the Floo to get to Ron and Hermione’s.

They swirled through the green flames, Harry keeping a tight grasp on his son as they were flung out into a cosy living room. Rose’s shouts of “they’re here! They’re here! They’re here!” resounded in Harry’s ears as he tried to gain his balance back.

“Not any better at that, I see.” Harry glanced up to see Ron watching him with amusement, a small smile gracing his features. “Fred however seems to be unaffected. Didn’t get that from you though did he?”

“Oh ha-ha” Harry said dryly. “No he did not. Freddie, why don’t you go and play with Rose and Hugo?”

The little boy nodded and scampered to the left-hand side of the living room where the two children were playing. Harry grinned and moved towards Ron, they were wary around each other at first but after a quick hug and playful punch they were laughing.

“Are Molly and Arthur here yet?”

“Not yet, I told them quarter past, give you some time to get settled before they arrive.”

“Thanks. Where’s Hermione?”

Ron’s eyes lit up “kitchen.”

“Merlin’s pan- uh” he coughed and glanced over at the children. “She can cook?”

“Nope.” Ron’s amusement was contagious for Harry who pushed passed Ron and peaked into the kitchen seeing Hermione looking frazzled as she was surrounded by steaming pots and pans.

“Need any help?”

Hermione whipped round and moved to hug him tightly, not letting go for a few moments as if she were afraid he would disappear. “I’m here Mione. I’m here” he whispered into her ear resting his temple on the side of her head.

Pulling away she wiped furiously at her eyes. From the other room they heard Rose shouting “Nana! Pops!”

Harry took a deep breath and moved to face the only people who he could call parents that he had left behind without a note or a goodbye.

Molly was pressing kisses to Rose’s cheeks and then Hugo’s before stopping in front of Fred. “And what’s your name sweetie?”

“Fred.”

Harry bit his lip as Molly drew in a deep breath, “Fred. That’s a lovely name. I had a son named Fred.”

“What happened to him?”

“He died fighting to save his brothers.”

Fred nodded sagely for a five year old. “My daddy tells me I’m named after two heroes.”

“Two?” Molly sounded surprised and her eyes sought out Arthur who had sat down next to Hugo gently stroking the red curls.

“Fred Remus Potter, that’s my name.” Fred’s chest puffed out with pride.

“Potter?” Molly’s voice was faint and Harry decided it was time to intervene.

“Hello Molly. Arthur.”

Molly turned and stood facing Harry fully, tears shining in her eyes, she hadn’t aged much except for a few more lines around her face and some grey hairs amongst the red. Molly rushed forward with a hoarse cry and engulfed Harry into her arms. He held her tightly, head buried in her neck as the tears leaked from his eyes as he whispered over and over “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“Hush, dear, you’ve nothing to be sorry for.”

They pulled away and Harry wiped his eyes as Arthur came forward and pulled him into a short but tight hug “welcome home son.”

Molly moved to help Hermione in the kitchen and Ron, Harry and Arthur stayed with the children in the living room, chatting about the World Cup which Arthur had listened to on the Wireless. When Hermione called them into the dining room, they seated themselves around the table talking and laughing as if there hadn’t been six years of no contact.

Molly and Arthur left after after-dinner tea and cake with promises that Harry visits them at least once before he left and to come to the Sunday dinner at the Burrow, which he hesitatingly agreed to. The children were in bed, Fred staying in Rose’s room as the two had bonded and were excited about a sleepover. Harry had been offered the guest room.

After the floo had died down, Ron turned from his place on the sofa next to Hermione, to Harry who was sitting in an armchair. “Will you actually show up on Sunday?”

“I don’t want to disappoint them.”

“Not like you haven’t done that before.”

“Ron!” Hermione admonished.

“No, he needs to hear this Hermione. They were devastated that you didn’t say goodbye, we all were, especially Ginny. No contact for six years except a fucking Christmas card to mum and dad and to us! Nothing to Ginny, she’s still waiting for you-“

“I wish she wouldn’t. I told her it was over.”

“You said goodbye to her?”

“No I told her that we were over. That she should find someone else who loved her as much as she deserved, I left a week later.”

Hermione’s eyes were sympathetic and concerning, Ron looked confused “I don’t understand. You broke up with Ginny, why? She never said anything.”

Harry swallowed passed the lump in his throat his eyes burning as he looked up at them “I was so ashamed,” he whispered roughly.

“Oh Harry,” Hermione reached over and grasped his hand tightly in hers.

“Ashamed of what?”

“What I did. What I did to Ginny, how I acted, I can’t regret it, it gave me Freddie but I should have done things differently.”

“What do you mean Harry? Is this about who Freddie’s mother is?”

Smiling sadly Harry shook his head “no, who his father is.”

“You’re his father.”

Harry gave a bitter, humourless laugh “in the eyes of the law I’m his mother. I carried him and I gave birth to him.”

Hermione let out a gasp and Ron turned a funny shade of green “you mean-“

“I had- you know- sex with a man” Harry closed his eyes to stem the tears that were building up. “It was an amazing night. I woke up in his empty flat, cold and alone. All that was left was a note telling me that I was to be gone by eleven.”

“That’s it?”

“Oh and thanks for the sex but never again. Or something to that effect, I was so hurt that I didn’t remember it just burnt it and left. I got home to Grimmuld and Ginny was there and the weight of what I did just came crashing down. I was so guilty, I told her it was over and to get out went to shower when I came back downstairs she was gone and my living room was destroyed.”

“Why?” Ron frowned and Harry shot him a look of disbelief while Hermione looked at him in sympathy.

“I imagine it was because she could smell the sex on me and see the bites on my neck. And she knew then, that I’d cheated on her. She was at home waiting for me to get back and I was out fucking someone else, she just doesn’t know it was man.”

Ron’s face was turning red with rage “you cheated on my sister!”

“I know Ron, okay! I’ve been living with the consequences of it since. Literally. I love Freddie, I do but sometimes-” he paused and sighed, shoulders slumping. “I’m a horrible father for thinking this, sometimes I don’t want him. Because he reminds me so much of what I lost, what I could never have, who I hurt and who I want.”

Hermione moved off the sofa to put her arms around Harry rocking him gently as he sobbed, letting go of six years of emotions.

“I guess I see why you don’t want to go on Sunday.” Ron smiled, immediately diffusing the situation and Harry was grateful neither asked who Fred’s other father was.

“Yeah, I will though. It will be good to everyone again.”

XXX

Harry and Fred met Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo on the hill just beyond the Burrow so they could walk down to the house together. They’d be arriving late so all other Weasley children would be there, hopefully to act as a buffer between Harry and Ginny, Harry just hoped it wasn’t too overwhelming for him or Fred.

When they reached the front door, Ron knocked while Harry took hold of Fred’s hand drawing him away from Rose who pouted in protest but said nothing as the door was opened by a smiling George.

“Little brother!” He greeted with a large grin, “Hermione, lovely to see you my –“ he cut himself off as he caught sight of Harry over Hermione’s shoulder. “Harry, spiffing to see you!” Harry grinned as he moved to hug George with one arm after Hermione and Ron had gone inside.

George noticed Fred at last and smiled down at him, “hello young master” he said with a funny accent making Fred giggle. “Who might you be?”

“I’m Fred.”

George unlike his brother and mother smiled and patted the boy’s shoulder before pulling a wand out his back pocket, ignoring Harry’s warning “George.”

Fred squealed with laughter as it turned into a rubber chicken, Harry grinned as George let them into the house pausing only when George’s hand descended on his shoulder “thank you.”

Harry nodded and offered a soft smile but nothing more needed to be said. They made their way into the kitchen where Molly was cooking up a storm, “Harry, Fred, George” she paused, gathered herself “everyone’s out back. Go on, shoo.”

“You don’t need help?”

“You’re not getting out of this now Harry Potter. Go on.”

Harry took a deep breath as he followed George out into the back garden. For a moment nothing happened nobody noticed the new arrivals and Harry had the chance to look around, Hermione and Ron were talking with Bill and Arthur by the chicken coop. Percy was next to a pretty woman and Angelina Johnson, who Harry recognised from school, there were a few children running around and many of them had red hair that he couldn’t be sure which ones he had already counted.

He looked around until he saw Ginny who was under a large tree talking with a heavily pregnant Fleur and a male with equally fair hair. The man turned as though he felt Harry’s gaze and when their eyes met Draco’s eyebrows rose in disbelief and Harry looked away, quickly down at Fred who was peering around in awe.

“The Prodigal Son returns,” Ginny’s mocking voice carried over the yard. She had seen Draco staring and followed his line of vision to Harry. The rest of the family heard her and turned to stare at him, Bill moving forward to give him a handshake “good to see you mate.”

“You to Bill,” Harry smiled at him before Angelina pushed him out of the way and engulfed Harry in a hug.

“Nice to see you too Angelina!”

“Bloody good catch yesterday, mate. You did fantastic!”

Harry let out a soft chuckle and shook Percy’s hand with a stilted welcome; he’d never really got on with Percy. Fleur had waddled over and was pulling him into a hug around her protruding stomach “’Arry you’re looking wonderful!”

“You’re positively glowing Fleur, being pregnant suits you.”

She flushed prettily “you know ‘ow to flatter a woman ‘Arry.”

A snort sounded next to them and Harry turned to look at Ginny, Bill lead Fleur away and the crowd dispersed leaving them to it. No one had noticed Fred hiding behind Harry’s legs and Draco hadn’t moved from his spot under the tree, face expressionless and shoulders taught.

“Hello Ginny.”

She hit him. Harry’s head was forced to the side with the strength of the blow and soon Ginny was howling as she grasped her leg where Fred had kicked her in the shin “you don’t hurt my daddy, you- you bitch!”

“Fred!” Harry growled, and knelt down in front of his son his back to the Weasley’s. “Where did you hear that word?”

“Uncle Josh said that about a referee once. He didn’t know I over-heard.”

“Well I don’t want to hear you say it ever again, okay?”

Fred nodded and looked down at the ground hiding his tears. Harry smoothed a hand over his hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead “thank you for standing up for me, Freddie.”

Puffing with pride Freddie raised his head letting Harry brush away his tears before Rose came up and took Fred’s hand dragging him off to play. Harry rose from his knees ignoring Ginny and moving over to where Ron and Hermione were standing.

“Alright?”

“I deserved it.”

“She shouldn’t have done it in front of the children though” Hermione pointed out.

“It doesn’t matter, I’ll stay out of her way for the next few hours and then it won’t matter.”

Ron looked away, it was the first time Harry had mentioned going back to America, Hermione’s face was a picture of misery “I’m just going to go and say hello to Draco.”

Harry watched her go and approach Malfoy who smiled as he hugged Hermione “why’s he here?” Harry asked, eyes going back to Ron.

“Malfoy? Worked with Hermione at St Mungo’s was her healer for both births, but likes experimenting with potions in his spare time so she put him in touch with George.”

“When was this?”

“Just, just after you left, her midwife was sick and Malfoy was the only other healer in the maternity ward. He saved her life, she had been saying for weeks that something didn’t feel right but it was her first pregnancy you know. Healers thought she was just panicking or something, Malfoy listened to her and found that the placenta was detaching. Delivered Rose and Hugo, he’s Hugo’s godfather. Anyway they became fast friends, and since working with George he’d become one of us. Always looks as if he’s waiting for something though.”

“What does that even mean?”

“Dunno, really” Ron shrugged. “Just looks as if he’s waiting for something to happen or someone to show up. Whenever we go to the pub every time the door opens he’s looking up, every time it’s not who he was he gets this odd frown on his face.”

“I think you’re reading into this too much, mate.”

Ron laughed “probably.”

The men helped move the tables into the back garden, and set them with plates and cutlery while the women talked and watched the children run around playing. Harry had found out that Percy’s wife was named Audrey and they had on daughter named Molly, George and Angelina had a daughter Roxanne, Bill and Fleur had a daughter Victoire and she was pregnant with their second child- Draco the midwife. And there were Rose and Hugo and Harry’s Fred.

Once dinner was laid out on the table and everyone seated ready to eat Harry found himself next to Arthur on his right, Fred on his left with Rose next to him then Hermione, Hugo and Ron. Ginny opposite Ron and next to Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Molly Jr, Draco who was opposite Harry, Percy, Audrey then Molly who was on Arthur’s other side.

Harry was doing his best to ignore Draco who kept looking at him, frowning and watching Harry as he fussed over Fred. Harry ended up engaging Arthur in a conversation about American muggles versus British muggles throughout dinner.

After dinner and pudding, and everything had been cleared away and the adults had moved indoors, Harry announced that he and Fred had to leave. “Oh Harry? So soon?” Molly’s disappointment was painful.

“We have to get up early, our portkey leaves at nine in the morning.” That caused all conversation to stop, thankfully the children were playing around outside in the darkening garden.

“You’re going back?”

Harry bit his lip wanting to look away from the hurt glances and accusing stares, “I have to. My job’s there, Fred’s whole life is there.”

“So you come back only when you know you have a few hours and that’s it.”

“That’s not fair Ginny. He didn’t have to come here in the first place Ron and I asked him to” Harry smiled, trust Hermione to be on his side.

“We’ll visit, this time. I promise and I’ll write” Harry was becoming overwhelmed with emotion and he wanted Draco to stop staring at him. “Excuse me” he rushed outside quickly and called for Fred who came bounding over with Rose.

“What is it Daddy?”

“You need to say your goodbyes; we’re going back to the hotel.”

“But it’s not bedtime yet Uncle Harry.”

“No Rose it’s not, but Uncle Harry and Fred have to get a portkey early in the morning” Harry smiled gratefully at Hermione, who place a calming hand on his back.

“But I don’t wanna go. I like it here Daddy.”

“I’m sorry Freddie but we have leave now. So say goodbye to Rose and the others.” Harry’s voice offered no argument.

Fred drew himself up, his lips formed a thin line and his eyebrows arched, in a way Harry had already seen once this evening, “NO!”

“Fred this is not up for debate. You say goodbye now, or you don’t say it at all. We are going to America in the morning whether you want to or not.” Harry was firm and possibly a little harsh but his nerves were frazzled.

“I hate you!” Fred shouted at him before kicking him in the shin and running off with Rose tearing after him. Harry went down with a shout of pain.

“Rose Weasley! You get back here right now!” Hermione shouted into the dark garden but no sound was made and no grass moved. The children had disappeared into the night.

Ron, Bill, Draco, Angelina and George came running out after having heard Hermione’s shout. She fell into Ron’s arms sobbing “the children, the children.”

Harry was still on the ground clutching his leg, his eyes wet as they scanned the garden and the field beyond. Draco knelt down next to him putting a hand on his shoulder but Harry jerked and stood up moving away quickly “don’t you fucking touch me.”

Draco drew in a deep breath that caused his nostrils to flare as he glared at Harry, George moved between them “let’s get a search party going. We’ll go in pairs, Bill and I, Ron and Angie, Harry and Draco. We’ll meet back here in two hours; you find them green sparks any danger and red sparks.”

“What about me?” Hermione demanded, looking fierce despite the tear tracks on her face.

“Hermione, you need to go inside and keep Fleur calm. She can’t be stressed not this late, it could induce labour. You know the signs and you can get me if they get too serious” Draco voice was steady as he gazed intently into her eyes. “I wouldn’t trust anyone else with this; you know the signs better than anyone. Will you do that for me? For Fleur?”

“Of course,” she pecked his cheek and squeezed Harry’s hand before moving swiftly indoors.

Angelina watched Harry warily as he moved off in the direction that Fred had taken, “look after him Draco. He’s fragile, right now.”

Draco nodded and trailed after Harry, his wand lit with a soft Lumos. The other pairs split up behind them and went in different directions.

Harry and Draco had been searching for about an hour and Draco noticed that Harry was getting tired and frantic “Potter, maybe we should take a break for a moment.”

Harry just kept walking eyes scanning the dark. “Don’t bloody ignore me Potter! For fuck’s sake Potter, stop!”

“No Malfoy I’m not going to stop.”

“Please.”

Harry whipped around in anger “my son is out there, you bastard. My son!”

“I know, Potter” Draco fought to keep his voice calm. “I know, but you’re angry and it’s not helping.”

“I’m not fucking angry.”

Draco rolled his eyes “you are. You son said he ha-“

“I fucking know what my son said!” Harry shouted before turning around. He took a step his foot landed in a hole and he fell over to the side, instead of getting up and continuing walking Harry just sat on the cold ground and let the tears fall.

Draco knelt behind Harry close enough that Harry could feel his warmth, “I’ve fucked everything up. My whole fucking life has just been one big mess.”

“Potter, you’ve got an amazing son. He’s not fucked up.”

Harry let out a soft chuckle, “no but he hates me. He’s never liked America; even though he was born there he’s never felt like it was home.”

Draco shifted forward and to the side so he could look at Harry, his chest right by Harry’s shoulder “it happens with some children. With Fred, you’re a half-blood your father was a pureblood and his whole family would have been born in England. Fred’s magic yearns for England, with your blood being what it is; I’d say he has a strong desire to be here. Even stronger if his mother is an English pureblood or half-blood.”

“Father.”

Draco froze, “pardon?”

“I’m his mother. His father,” Harry turned to look at Draco guilt written over his face “is pureblood.”

“Potter- be careful what you’re suggesting.”

“I’m merely informing you that Fred’s father is an English pureblood. And that I carried him and gave birth to him. That I’ve only ever had sex with one man,” Harry’s head drooped onto his chest and his voice became a whisper.

“He’s my son.” Draco asked hoarsely.

“Yes.”

“Why the fuck did you never tell me? I have every right to know!”

“Because you let me wake up to an empty flat, a cold bed and a fucking note thanking me for sex telling me to get out!” Harry sneered “I never felt so dirty or used.”

“You were with Ginny!” Draco roared. “I was not going to be your fucking mistress!”

“You could have told me that face to face!” Harry shoved himself away from Draco and too his feet, Draco mirroring him. “You could have waited till I woke up or fucking woke me up yourself to tell me to leave. But nooo” Harry dragged the word out in his anger. “You had to be a fucking coward and leave a note! Do you know how much that hurt?”

“Probably as much as it did when I read in the paper that morning, that you were seen buying a ring! Getting ready to propose to Ginny Weasley! I figured I was a last minute fling to get any questions you had out of your system! I felt used!”

“Fuck you!” Harry lunged forward his fist clenched landing a punch on Draco’s cheek. Draco kneed Harry in the stomach which threw him off balance and Harry was suddenly leaning heavily on Draco who wasn’t expecting it and he fell to the ground Harry on top of him.

Harry was still hitting Draco who scratched and bucked his hips trying to dislodge Harry but his Quidditch toned body and muscles were too heavy. Harry let out a snarl as Draco scratched down his neck and Harry let out a loud “fuck!” when Draco’s flailing leg kicked his sore ankle.

All of a sudden the fight left the two of them and they remained in those positions Draco lying on his back with Harry sitting on his waist. Draco took a deep breath and looked up at Harry, his cheeks flushed with exertion from the fight, his eyelashes moist and eyes red-rimmed.

Harry glanced down and his eyes caught Draco’s, his breath hitching before he slowly leaned down Draco met him half way his mouth already open as they kissed with as much passion as they fought with.

Draco’s tongue drew Harry’s into his mouth before biting down on it; Harry groaned and ground his arse into Draco’s growing erection. Draco let out a soft moan and moved his mouth to suck on Harry’s neck, biting at the flesh and soothing it with his tongue.

They ground together until they came together, kissing languidly as they came down from their high. Harry sat up slightly stroking Draco’s cheek with his finger. “I- I’ve never done that before.”

“No?” Draco chuckled, “Harry, don’t go back to America. Please stay. Let me get to know my son, let me get to know his dad.”

“I,”

“Please Harry, we can take it slow. I’ve- there’s not been anyone else since you Harry.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes, I’ll stay. We just need to find him” Harry glanced around.

Draco let out a surprised sound and nodded to the sky behind Harry’s head. Harry turned and saw green sparks flying up into the sky, he let out a joyful laugh before standing and tugging Draco to his feet.

Draco cast a cleaning charm ridding them of the drying come in their trousers. Leaning against each other they hurried towards the Burrow, hand in hand, when the rounded the corner into the garden Harry let go of Draco’s hand to catch Fred who had run at Harry as soon as he saw him.

“I’m sorry Daddy.”

“Shush, its okay Freddie. It’s okay, if you don’t want to go back we don’t have to.”

Fred pulled away and looked at Harry “we can stay?”

“Yes Freddie, we can stay.” He met Draco’s eyes over Fred’s shoulder “we have reasons to stay now.”


End file.
